


love at first sight // will byers

by windowsmaker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: “Can we talk? Together, you and I?” His voice was quiet.“Yeah, of course.” You replied, looking over to him.Other than a few cuss words, this is pretty safe.





	love at first sight // will byers

Will Byers. Also known as Zombie Boy, and Freak. It’s quite saddening to think that a sweet boy like him could be called those names, isn’t it? Being mutuals with him through your brother, Dustin, it’s sad to see what he has to go through. He’s berated for who he is, and truly, its bullshit. Nonetheless, you still care for him and are there for him. No matter the circumstances, and no matter how it affects you.

With his sweet voice, and kind personality, who wouldn’t? He’s shy, and gets flustered and embarrassed easily. He’s quiet and kind, sticking to the people he knows care about him and who he cares about. He’s an all over dork, cutie, and sweetheart. Who _wouldn’t _fall for someone like him?__  

You’ve known him for years, ever since Dustin had brought you with to join a D&D Campaign with he and his friends. From the moment you saw him, you noticed there was something different about him from the rest. You weren’t sure if it was his shyness, even in a group of friends, or the way his face lit up when he rolled a good enough number to kill a boss. Weather it was the certain softness his face held, or it was the way his laugh sounded. Whatever reason it was, you felt a sort of _electricity_ going through you when you looked at him.

It wasn’t a bad feeling, no, it was this pleasant feeling that made you feel almost safe and secure. It was like that feeling that you t when you bite into a fresh cake, that feeling of bliss, except it wasn’t when you bit into a cake, but when your eyes met his. It was this feeling that you _couldn’t describe._ Each time you looked into his brown eyes, you felt yourself giving off more of your heart to him.

The week when Will was trapped in the Upside Down was the hardest of your life. Each day you felt worse and worse, knowing that he wasn’t there. Each passing second, minute, and hour you felt you were losing small pieces of yourself because he was gone. The day he was found, oh you’d never been more relieved. The second you saw him, your tear filled eyes lit up brighter than a star, and you never knew you could _feel_ that much __love__ for a __single _person.___ It was at that point you realized you had _ _ __loved____ him.

A month after Will’s return, you all sat in Mike’s basement, getting prepared to start a new campaign. Will turned to you with an unreadable face, then spoke.

_“Can we talk? Together, you and I?” _His voice was quiet.__

_“Yeah, of course.” _You replied, looking over to him.__

The two of you stood up, and you followed him up the stairs. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Dustin, Lucas, and Mike making gestures to Will, who’s blushing brightly. You ignore it, figuring it’s just the boys being dumb, and continue on your way. Will escorts you into Mike’s room, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
“Hey, um, well-” Will trips over his words, his eyes averted to the floor. He’s trying to figure out how to speak as you eye him worriedly. 

“Will? Are you okay?” You ask, reaching out to grab his shoulder.

“I- I’m fine but, uh, I just-” Will sighs, losing his words. You scoot closer to him, and lightly lift his chin up so you can make eye contact.

“Will. You don’t have to be afraid to talk to me. I’m here for you,” You whisper, your voice sweet and soft, reassuring Will. With his inability to speak to you, you’re automatically worried. His eyes stare into yours, silence filling the room. The silence speaks multiple words.

You both scoot closer together, you take your hand from his chin and move it up to his cheeks, holding his face in your hand. You scoot close enough to where your foreheads touch, lost in  
each other's eyes.

___“Will.” _Your voice came out almost silently.__ _ _

_____“Y-Yeah?” _His voice was equally as silent.__ _ _ _ _

You scooted closer to him, close enough to where your noses touched. Your eyes never left his, and his never left yours. His breath hitched in his throat, as he felt your head turn. Soon, your lips brushed, ever so slightly. In a turn of events, Will evened himself out, pushing his arms to your shoulders as he pushed his lips softly onto yours. Your eyes closed gently as you felt yourself get lost in the moment. 

_______“I love you, so so much.”_ _ _ _ _ __

_“I love you too.”_

 

 

 


End file.
